


What happens now?

by Ballum_19



Category: Glee
Genre: Anger, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Newborn Children, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Break Up, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballum_19/pseuds/Ballum_19
Summary: Kurt calls off the engagement to Blaine, weeks later he finds out he’s pregnant, but what does he do now?*disclaimer* I don’t own glee and I don’t own any of the characters, this is only a story.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	What happens now?

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been rewatching glee and I got to season 6 and yeah this is just an AU of everything.

Kurt had been the one to ruin them, he had felt so bad when the words came out of his mouth, the look on Blaine’s face, it was heartbreaking. Kurt had ruined the one good thing that had ever happened to him. Sure enough he had heard it all before, ‘you’re too young to be getting married’ he believed it in that moment, but now he knew believing in such words was wrong. He had lost Blaine, he was such a fool. 

Weeks went by, sure he was still attending his classes, but being in New York on your own was very depressing. He’d wake up, go to classes and then come home and watch TV. The same routine everyday. Not only that, he was getting sick more often, he was feeling tired more often. He had blamed it on the breakup, everyday he thought about Blaine, what he was getting up to, if he was okay.

Kurt knew he had to see a doctor about all of this, especially being sick in the mornings. He was worried about if something was seriously wrong, this wasn’t normal.

Kurt had just received the most shocking news, he was pregnant. He broke down when he got back to his apartment. This couldn’t be happening, he was pregnant with his and Blaine’s baby, he needed to tell Blaine, but he wouldn’t know how, what if Blaine didn’t believe him? I mean Kurt wouldn’t blame him if that was the case. He needed to find out where Blaine was, he needed to tell Blaine the truth.

* * *

Kurt had arrived in Lima, he had called Rachel the night before telling her everything. 

“Kurt you have to speak to Blaine, this is his baby too”

Kurt sighed tears in his eyes

“I know Rachel, but I have no idea how he would take the news”

“Either way he still has a right to know you’re pregnant with his baby”

Rachel went in to hug Kurt

“And either way, auntie Rachel is here”

* * *

Kurt had texted Blaine to meet him in scandals, he hadn’t expected Blaine to even respond, but he said he would be there. Kurt was nervous, he didn’t expect Blaine to leap into his arms or anything of the sorts, he just needed to tell Blaine about the baby. Although he did want to win Blaine back. 

Kurt was sat waiting for Blaine to arrive

“Hi, I hope you weren’t waiting long”

They both went in for a hug but it felt awkward. Kurt hated how it felt

“Um, i-i appreciate you coming to see me.

I-i would understand if you had told me to screw off.” 

“No! No, no. I-i've wanted to see you, uh... “

“Look Blaine, the reason I came here is because I want you back...and I Uh, there’s something else too...”

“I uh I’m seeing someone”

Kurt didn’t know how to feel, he was seeing someone?

“And I...I wanted to tell you in person because you know him”

Kurt was heartbroken, he hoped it wasn’t Sebastian smythe.

“Hey Kurt!”

Out of the corner Karofsky appeared and kissed Blaine on the cheek.

No no no, Blaine was dating Karofsky?! His ex bully? Kurt still wondered if he should tell Blaine about the baby currently growing in his womb.

“I can’t do this...I’ll see you later or something”

“Wait Kurt you don’t have to go, not like this”

Kurt sighed, “you’re happy Blaine, don’t let me ruin it again”

With that Kurt walked away, how could he tell Blaine about the baby now. He was heartbroken, but it was his own fault for pushing Blaine away, maybe this is what he deserved 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments much appreciated :)


End file.
